Web-based applications provide end users access to various services and content, and are accessible on public and privates networks. Web-based applications may be deployed as part of a web architecture that includes backend databases for storing application data and user data. Interactions between a user interface of a web-based application and a backend database may be carried out using a stateless communications protocol, where the backend database does not retain session information. In other words, one interaction between the backend database and the user interface using the stateless communications protocol is independent of another interaction between the same backend database and user interface.
Application developers may utilize a user interface (UI) development toolkit as a platform to access various development tools for developing user interfaces for the web-based applications. At present, individual technical client components of several UI development toolkits lack techniques for orchestrating and managing transactions of web-based applications in a stateless communication environment. Since session information is not maintained in the stateless communication environment, the application developers may need to code manually, and may need to consider characteristics, such as task sequence, semantics of actions related to tasks, etc., for effective handling of the web-based applications. Moreover, manual interventions for controlling interactions between user interfaces and backend databases may not only lead to redundant code, but also to different behaviors for different applications and/or different implementations.